Doomed to Love
by keepcalmnwatchanime
Summary: Her Majesty, the Queen, had 3 families helping her with crimes in the underbelly of London. She had her Guard Dog, her Spider,And she had her Alley Cat. The Amoureux family. They snuck into the gangs that committed crimes in order to get inside information about them, and they gave the information to the Guard Dog. Then one day,the whole family was slaughtered, except for one...
1. Before We Start

Hello! This is keepcalmnwatchanime!

So let's get something clear before we start this book, cuz trust me, this will get reeeaaalllyyy confusing unless you pay attention in class. So listen up!

1) When the chapter title is something that starts with "Her Butler", we are back in time in the good old days with Valarie and her Butler... And his name is Sebastian Michale(pronounced: mick-ALE[as in Ginger Ale]), and it's Valarie's point of view. And vice versa with "His Mistress" as a title.

When the chapter title is something like "His Butler" this is Ciel and Sebastian _Michaelis_ , and it's Ciel's point of view. And, again, vice versa with "His Master" as a title(Sebby's P.O.V.).

When the chappy title is something like "His Butler" or "His Maid", depending on whether I feel like being accurate and confusing you people, or I'm being lazy. Because butlers can be girls, and Valentina is Grant's female version of a butler, I will call her a butler and title that chappy "His Butler" and specify in the text. Or if I'm lazy I will title the chappy "His Maid". And Valentina's P.O.V. chappys will be titled "Her Master".

I had to go through this process because of a gender-neutral word...

I hate you Google...

The life of a perfectionist is never easy...

2) We have three pairs of demon/prey; Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive. Valentina Amare & Grant Abattage. Valarie Amoureux & Sebastian Michale. I will try to have each chapter with the titles/title starters that are from #1.

3) I don't actually have a third one right now... I'll probably add one later. Besides, it looks more official this way.

So... I'll let you guys know stuff about this and blah, blah, blah...

Get it?

Got it?

Good.

Cuz I may have confused myself...

Anyways... Hope y'all enjoy dis!

o(^_^o) (o^_^o) (o^_^)o

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*EDIT*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the way, this happens between Black Butler (BB2 totally confused me) and the new one Black Butler: Book of Circus. And if people like this I may continue writing this into the Book of Circus by adding Valentina into the mix after I finish writing about her and Grant!

Okay?

Okay!

Let's do this!

Forward march to the beginning of my book!


	2. Her Butler, The Contract

"Please! You gotta make a deal with me!" I was crying as I begged the strange voice I was talking to. I could only see a raven sitting on a random perch in this vast nothingness of white, with black feathers floating all about, disorienting my vision..

"I cannot."

"But why!?"

"You are a young girl. You are in no position to be willing to sell a demon your soul."

"I don't care! My family is dead! I have nowhere left to go! I haven't even been trained to be an assassin yet!"

"Child, you wish to seek revenge against those whom have wronged your family?"

"Yes."

"What a noble cause. Doom yourself to hell, while taking some bastards of the world with you."

I did not respond.

The strange voice sighed. "Fine. Do as you wish. I will make a deal with you. You have the most spectacular soul I have ever seen in my life span. What is your name and how old are you, little one?"

"My name..? It's Valarie Amoureux. My family served Her Majesty, the Queen. And my age, I am 7 years old, but I'm turning 8 this coming June..."

"So young... Are you sure that _this_ is what you want?"

"Yes... I am certain... It's my fate to get my revenge for my family!"

"As you wish... Where shall I put the seal of our agreement?"

"The seal... of our agreement...?"

"Yes, my dear. It's a mark that binds me to you. And it shows to other demons, that you are my prey.-"

"Prey...?"

"Yes. I serve you until your wish has been completed. Then, I consume your soul. That makes you my prey. Now back to what I was saying. Also, the easier it would be to spot on a normal human body, determines the strength of the bond between myself and you. So. Where shall I place it on your body?"

"... My blue eye..."

"What?"

"I have different colored eyes anyways. My mom always told me to cover my blue eye with either my bangs, or an embroidered eye patch..."

"Ah... I see. Well, blue eye it is then." Right after the voice finished speaking, I felt a searing pain in my right eye.

I let out a teeny, tiiiiny, little whimper.

 _Valarie, you can deal with this. Be strong! Make your family proud!_

"Amazing... Most grown men would have started crying, choosing such a sensitive spot and feeling such terrible pain in it... Yet you barely let out a single whimper..." The raven suddenly turned into a man.

 _That raven was the demon? How strange..._

Then the man got onto one knee, and bowed like a servant would do to his master. "You're quite the intriguing one. Now you must give me a name, and our contract is complete." He spoke, his head still facing the ground.

"A n-name...? Alright then... Rise up, Sebastian Michale!"

The man rose to his full height. Towering over me. He then smiled and ruffled my hair.

"As you wish... Young Mistress."


	3. His Butler, Our Contract

I was in a dark bog. That's right. A bog. And I was up to my knees in the most disturbing and questionable water I have ever seen. Which didn't make sense, because I was a foot in from the shore, _and_ I was about 6 foot 4 inches or something.

Oh, and one more thing.

I was talking to a bat hanging upside down from a tree branch.

And not just any bat,

It was _albino_.

Yes. I, Lord Grant Abattage of the Abattage Family, who has hailed the Queen's call for several generations as the new Alley Cat Family, was speaking to... an _albino_ _**bat**_.

"And just who exactly am I speaking with? If this magical being who grants people's wishes is merely a joke, I swear-!"

"You are, indeed speaking with that -ah what did he call me...? Ah! Yes.- _magical being_. I am very much so, real." The feminine voice chuckled as she said the words "magical being".

"Prove yourself! Let me see you!"

"Sir, I believe you are staring right at me."

My eye twitched. I was not in the mood to deal with this bat's sass.

"I meant your other form. Show me."

"I have several other forms, mister. I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific than that."

"Grrr... SHOW ME WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE AS A HUMAN THEN!"

"Fine... No need to yell about it..." She said as she stretched her wings and landed on the ground behind me.

"Thank you for being so considerate. Now I have to turn around." I grumbled as I did indeed turn.

The white bat opened her eyes, and I saw that one was green, and the other was blue with some weird marking on it.

 _That's weird... I thought albinos were supposed to have red eyes..._ I thought to myself. Just as I was thinking that, the bat started to transform.

The bat glowed white, until I could only see the white silhouette of it, and started to form the shape of a girl. Correction, a _short_ girl. She looked about 5 foot even. From the girl's silhouette, I could tell she was pretty curvy. When the light faded, I was staring at a goddess.

Beautiful, shiny, rose red hair that was tied up in high pigtails, yet still managed to graze the blades of the grass. Skin just barely had any color to it, no visible flaws or blemishes on her body. She looked to be the age of a 16 year old. A simple sleeveless white dress draped over her body. _Must've happened when the light started to fade_ , I thought. Her eyes, still mismatched, looked like gemstones. An emerald, and a sapphire with some sort of carving on it.

She realized that I was fascinated by her beauty, and she smirked.

"Hm. You like?" She questioned, turning around so I could get the full view.

 _Hot. Fucking. Damn. She's got great boobs,_ and _an awesome ass. She's got to be either an angel or a demon. Cause elves don't have features like that!_

"You could say that..." I replied with an impish grin, as she turned back to face me.

"Hm. So, how old are you?"

"17, to be 18 in the next few months."

"Huh. So, why are you here?"

"My House has been wronged by the Trancy's, and with your help I know for certain I could make them pay."

"Ah." She said, she had magically appeared up in the tree again and was sitting on the same branch swinging her feet. "The old 'I want revenge' story. Booorriiinnngg- Wait. Did you say 'Trancy'?"

"Why, yes I did." I responded, slowly and directly.

"Hm..." She was thinking long and hard about this. "You do realize you would be making a deal with a half demon by doing this, right?"

"You're a demon? I knew it!"

"Hello? Weren't you paying attention? _Half_ demon. My father is a... very powerful demon, and my mother was a pretty powerful angel too."

"Wait. Wouldn't there be a law against that?"

"Okay. Back to my question. You do realize you are dealing with a half demon and by doing so you give me the right to feed from your soul's essence and doom yourself to hell for the afterlife, correct?"

"... You're avoiding my question."

"Who's got the power here? Answer _mine_."

"Fine. Well I do know now. And if it means that I get to take the Trancy Family with me, it's worth it. And what's the difference between a demon, and a half demon?"

"Wow, you are _really_ devoted. Alright, I'll make a deal with you. And to answer this question you just asked me, a demon consumes people's souls. A half demon of any kind, doesn't have that kind of tolerance for human souls. So, we consume or drink a person's soul essence. Which is pretty much a person's blood."

"Huh... Okay. So you're a vampire?"

"Well, half demons are where the ideology of 'vampires' came from, so technically yes..."

"So, in order to fulfill the contract that we would make, you would have to drink my blood."

"Yep... I'd have to bite you. Your soul's essence is only carried by a direct flow from your heart. You wouldn't be able to use a syringe or something along those lines. But, I would use the same mark so you wouldn't have scars all over your neck."

"Okay... Would the marks be visible?"

"Not if you don't want them to."

"Huh?"

"I can use my power to conceal the marks from anyone, if you don't want them to see the marks."

"Awesome. I want this contract then."

"Are you sure? This is your last chance..."

"Yep."

"Okay then, if you're so sure. Where do you want me to place my seal?"

"Beg pardon?"

"I have this mark that binds me, contractually, to you and vice versa. It basically tells other demons you're mine. The more visible it is to see on the human body, the stronger our bond will be."

"Huh... Left eye, please!"

 _I can't believe I just said 'please'..._

"Really? That's gonna hurt..."

"Don't care. Besides, my hair always covers that eye anyways. No one's gonna know!"

"Fine. Don't blame me if you cry." A searing pain suddenly hit my left eye.

"Gah-!" I fell backwards to the ground writhing in agony.

"I tried to tell you..." She said, as the aftershocks of the pain raced through my eye. She pulled me out of the water, and somehow the water vanished from my clothing, and she helped me up. And then she stepped right in front of me and bowed like a butler would.

"Shut up. Now what do I do, or are we done here?"

"I need you to give me a name. That will complete our contract."

"Alright then... What should I call you? I honestly have no idea."

"Maybe what you think about when you look at me...?"

"Hmmm..." I walked in circles around her, trying to come up with the perfect name for her.

 _Shit... The only things I think of when I look at her is_ not _family friendly... But... A family friendly version would be something like... Ah! Perfect!_

I stopped right in front of her, and pointed at her with my right hand. "Your name shall be Valentina Amare! You remind me of love, and your hair is red. Valentine sounded like a guy's name, so your's is Valentina. And Amare is the word love in Italian. This is the most fitting name I could come up with." I declared, lowering my hand back down to my side.

"It is most fitting indeed."

"Oh, one last thing. I am Grant Abattage of the Abattage Family. The new Alley Cat Family, who replaced the Amoureux Family after the heiress died at the alter. And I must say, Valentina, you look just like her before she died... Except for one thing."

"And what would that one thing be, my lord?"

"Your hair..." I stepped closer to her, and reached for a group of her bright red strands. I started twirling and rubbing them between my pointer finger and thumb. "Her's was a lovely brown color with a red hue to it... Your's is redder than a rose."

"What are you implying, master?"

 _Damn... I love it when she calls me that... Can't wait for my new life with her as my butler to begin._

"I may or may not be implying anything, my sweet Valentina..." I said, lifting her head with my index finger, then releasing her. "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"Master," She cooed. "Don't be speaking such ridiculous questions. Let us go to the manor."

"You side-stepped my question again..."

"It was ridiculous. I don't have to answer any questions I deem ridiculous. It's in the contract."

"You're a clever one."

"Thank you, my Lord." She replied, with a devilish looking smirk playing across her face.

 _I'm gonna have some fun with this girl..._ I thought, smiling to myself. We started walking back to the manor, and then she spoke.

"Master?"

"What is it, Valentina?" I asked her without looking back.

"I can't wait to get to know you, Master."

I didn't have to turn around to know that she was smiling.

Or that she actually meant what she said.


	4. His Mistress, Determined

"Young Mistress! It's time to wake up!" I called out to my new mistress, kneeling at the foot of her bed. A young girl named Valarie Amoureux. Apparently, she is known as the heiress of the Amoureux Family. A highly well-known family of nobles. She's 7 years of age though. I can't see how she is already an heiress. Must have something to do with why I'm here.

"Mmm... Go away, Sebastian!" She groaned at me. And then I felt a pillow hit the back of my head.

 _She threw a pillow at me... It's on_ , I thought to myself.

"My Lady." Standing up, I said, trying to reason with her. "As your butler, I can go to drastic measures if the time calls for it. Please don't-."

*THWACK*

A pillow slapped me across the face.

"Whap, goes the pillow!" Valarie sang in the tune of 'Pop! Goes the Weasel', looking up at me and smiling at me.

I gave her a straight face. And then I scooped her out of bed and carried her over my shoulders like a sack of flour, kicking and screaming.

"SEBASTIAN! PUT ME DOWN!"

After taking her to the bathroom, I set her down on the floor and put on a blindfold.

"Alright, Lady Valarie. It's time to take a bath."

"You're gonna bathe me?" I couldn't see her, but from the sound of her voice I could tell that her nose was scrunched up like it always is when she's pouting.

"Yes. You don't know how to bathe yourself yet. Or how to get dressed. Or how to undress. Or how to eat properly. The list goes on and on."

"Well, I have mastered how to be a proper lady last year!"

"Really?"

"Yes. Every little boy or girl Amoureux masters how to be a proper lady or gentleman respectively by the age of 6 so they may begin training to be an assassin by the age of 7. It's tradition."

"Alright, Miss Tradition. Come over here so I can take off your clothes and give you your bath! You like to take baths, remember?"

"...Fine. I'm coming."

~After Bathing~

"Alright. Time to dry you off."

"Noooo~! Sebastian!" She whined at me. "The water feels so good!"

"Young Mistress, your food will get cold." I countered, pulling out the big guns.

Two beats went by before she responded.

"Okay, I'm coming." I heard her climb out of the tub, and then she tapped my shoulder.

"Alright then." I sighed, as I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her.

"Sebastian, what's for breakfast anyways?" She asked me as I dried her hair.

"Today for morning meal, we have poached eggs with sausage, orange juice, and a cup of Citrus Lavender Sage Herbal Tea. I hope milady will enjoy it." I sighed as I finished drying her off. "Young Miss, I have selected your wardrobe for the day. Your morning attire is on the foot of your bed. If you could put on your undergarments by yourself, it would be most helpful. I must attend to something of the utmost importance. I will return shortly." I placed my right hand against my chest where my heart was and bowed to my young mistress.

"Hm. So be it, Sebastian. You are dismissed until further notice." She replied, and then added, "Which will probably be in about 5 minutes, so make it quick."

"As you wish, milady." And with that, I left the bathroom.

I couldn't go out and actually find people to be my mistress's servants, given my time limit. So for now, I would just have to go do some research.

With that in mind, I ran as fast as I could to the newspaper stand and bought 2 copies. One for myself, and one for the young miss. Even if she hates newspapers, as the heiress of the Amoureux Family she should know what is going on in the world around her. I walked back to the estate, scanning the news for people that could help protect my Lady.

 _Hmpf. Like anyone of use to me will be talked about in the newspaper..._ I thought to myself. I suddenly saw something that piqued my interest. _Hmm... What's this? "Elemental Super Soldier? British Scientists, with help from their fellow Alchemists, have been doing experiments to create a genetically altered soldier." Bingo. "The soldier will have their strength doubled, but that is not the main part. They will be able to control lightening, water, fire, and trees. All by directing chemical reactions on their skin..." Blah, blah, blah. I don't really care how it works. Just tell me if they have tried it on someone!_ I cried out of frustration in my brain _Aha! Here we go! "This operation has been done on a very gracious volunteer by the name of Jonathon Wallace." Yes. That helps so much. That names at least a thousand people! Oh, wait! Here it is! "He is being kept in a research facility in Carrickmacross, Ireland." Hm. That was oddly specific for something that should be so secretive. I wonder if the project is nearly complete? Maybe they're just being arrogant. That's much more likely. I shall check up on this Mr. Jonathon later this evening, while my young mistress goes to sleep._

I suddenly felt a sharp stinging sensation in my right hand, where my seal was.

"Ah, the Young Miss beckons." I check my golden pocket watch. "Oh, hell. I'm late!" I growled as I realized that I have been away for more than 15 minutes. I flashed back to the manor, just outside the young mistress's room.

"SEBASTIAN! WHERE ARE YOU?! COME BACK TO HELP ME WITH MY CLOTHES! THIS IS AN ORDER!" I heard her yell from inside.

"Coming, milady, coming." I replied, opening the door to her room. "Forgive my tardiness, and the intrusion. I got a little lost in my research." I said, bowing.

"Gah. Whatever. Just help me into this travesty people call a dress. Seriously, why I am forced to don such ghastly garbs, I shall never know." She grumbled, and turned her back to me as I approached.

"Come, now, Young Mistress." I said into her ear, soothingly. "A dress is something that makes even the most tomboyish of all ladies, look elegant. Just wait until you are 14. That's when the inhumanity comes into women's clothing." While I talked, I helped her into her morning dress.

It looked rather good on her.

She turned around to look at me. "Oh, really? And just what is that, Sebastian?" She asked me innocently.

I looked her straight in the eyes, before giving a closed-eye smile and replying.

"Why, corsets, of course!"


	5. His Butler, Intrigued

**Ciel's P.O.V.**

"Young Master... It's time to wake up." Sebastian's voice prodded into my subconsciousness.

"Ugh..." I shifted, still half asleep and looked him in the eyes. "Sebastian... Why did you wake me so early..?"

"What? You do not remember?" He sighed in disappointment. "The letter you received from Her Majesty, the Queen; Your new assignment. You are to work with a so-called 'Lord Abattage' in order to solve this case. You yourself said you would need some help, so I made preparations." He finished, smiling that smug smile of his.

"Yes. I remember now. This case is extremely tough to crack open, so I told you to find someone who could help. How can some noble help _me_?" I sighed in exasperation, sitting up in bed so Sebastian could dress me.

"You underestimate him, my lord. He is a very capable young man. His family has served Her Majesty as Her 'Alley Cat' ever since the other family had been destroyed. His family specializes in assassination and espionage in general. Also, his butler is a very capable young lady. She often keeps him in check."

"His butler is a WOMAN?!"

He paused buttoning my dress shirt to look at me, "Master, women can be butlers as well as men." He went back to his work before continuing. "Also, I would be wary of the girl, Young Master."

"Why should I? It's not as if she poses a threat to me, nor to my safety."

"Oh, but she does." He countered, putting on my tie. "She is so capable, she might be just as capable as myself, if not more so." His eyes flicked up at me as he said those last few words before finishing with the tie. He didn't say anything else as finished clothing me and put on my eye patch. Leaving my mind alone with the underlying warning of his words.

 _She might be a demon..._

"You may come down to breakfast at your leisure, Young Master. Today we have poached eggs, a light mint salad, and baked cod fish. You may have your choice of toast, a biscuit, or a scone for a side dish. Which would you prefer?" He stated, standing next to the door.

"A scone." I replied. "And bring me some Earl Grey Tea while I finish up some work I was doing last night."

"Yes. Your guests won't arrive until midday at the least. You may take as long as you desire." Sebastian complied, bowing to me.

"Excellent." I felt my lips form into a smirk. "Heh. I can't wait to meet this 'Lord Abattage' and his so-called Woman Butler." I turned to face Sebastian, adrenaline rushing throughout my body in anticipation. "It should prove to be rather... _entertaining_."

The corners of Sebastian's lips twitched. "Indeed...", I thought I heard him whisper, but I don't think I will ever be certain.

 **~ONE HOUR LATER~**

I was on my way down to go eat breakfast when I heard Sebastian talking to someone whose voice I didn't recognize.

"I am very sorry. We had sudden business come up here in this area a few days ago, and since it would be an inconvenience to Lord Abattage to go home simply to return two days later, we decided to stay with a friend of mine." a whimsical voice pleaded.

I had reached the bottom of the stairs and saw a very short girl bowing to Sebastian. Her fire red hair was pulled into two neat high pigtails, and her skin was so fair it matched Sebastian's to a 'T'. She was also wearing something that resembled a butler's uniform, if it were feminine. A young man stood next to her. He made her look even smaller then she most likely is, he must tower over her when she's standing straight up. He had shaggy brown hair, and tanned skin.

The girl continued to apologize, "Again, I am so terribly sorry! I didn't even think that Lord Phantomhive hadn't even had breakfast yet!" She whipped her head to face the man next to her. "Lord Abattage, apologize!"

"Eh? Why should I?" The tall man responded, his arms folding to the back of his neck. "It's the brat's own damn fault if he hasn't eaten yet. Why should I apologize for something that has _clearly_ nothing to do with me?"

The girl regarded him with calmly raging eyes, then turned back to Sebastian."I am very sorry for what I am about to do." And with that, she sidled up to Lord Abattage. "Please, Master? Pretty _please_ apologize?" She asked him, stroking his arm. His body visibly stiffened and his ears turned red. She moved away from him, and he produced a short bow. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused."

 _Is that how she keeps him in check?_

"It's quite alright." Sebastian said. "Oh. It looks as if he is going to go to breakfast right now. You are welcome to join him, Lord Abattage." That sentence caused both of them to turn around, and I received a better view of the pair. The girl had an emerald green eye, but her other eye was covered by her hair so I couldn't tell what color it was. The man next to her, Lord Abattage, had some of his hair covering one of his eyes as well, from what I could tell about from his face, was that he was at least 17 years of age and both of his eyes are brown.

 _Hmm... Do he's 5 years older than me, huh?_ I thought while looking at him. I let my face break out into a small sneer. _This should get interesting very fast..._

I turned my sneer into a smile. "Yes, Lord Abattage. You are welcome to eat breakfast with me. I don't even know your first name, much less what you can help me with in regards to this case." I indirectly challenged him.

His eyebrow twitched.

"Well, Lord _Brat_." Abattage responded with fake formality. "My whole title is 'Lord Grant Abattage of the Abattage Family, the Queen's Alley Cat'. _You_ may call me 'Lord Abattage'. Call me by my first name or even 'Lord Grant', and I will not hesitate to sick my butler on you." His eyes shot bullets, and his words oozed with poison.

"Oi!" His butler scolded him. "I am _not_ some type of dog. And I refuse to be treated as such!"

"Now, now, Valentina. There's no need to be like that." Lord Abattage spoke to his butler. "Oh by the way, she is my butler. This is Valentina Amare. While I am here, I expect her to be working with your staff so they will know how to treat me."

My eyes narrowed at him. "Right. Now, let us take our leave Lord Abattage. Our butlers can handle themselves." I directed my attention to Sebastian. "Sebastian, I expect you to show Miss Amare around my estate and show her how we do things here while Lord Abattage and I discuss how our alliance is going to work out."

He bowed to me in response. "Yes, Young Master. Consider it done." He got up and offered his arm to Valentina Amare. "Come along Miss Amare, we have much to see and show you and quite likely very little time."

"There is no need to be so formal, Sebastian." Valentina said brightly. "Please. Since we are to work together, I would prefer that you call me by my first name; Valentina."

"Alright, young lady. Master, we are off." He called back to me.

"Yes. Right this way, Lord Abattage." I directed him to follow me as we went to go eat breakfast together.

 _This will be interesting... Very interesting indeed..._


End file.
